


владение

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, just my trash, maybe a little bit hurt/comfort?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: PWP而已





	владение

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 PWP Dirty-talk Mpreg My Trash 哺乳涉及 三观放飞
> 
> 作者的话 我好困，刚刚打完针，困得要死  
> 呜呜谁知道我会在几天内将V从爹变成妈，太好吃了维吉尔  
> 感觉不好吃，最近没啥文力，刚好心情和三次元生活糟透了  
> 顺便休息一段时间，打打游戏蹭蹭粮食什么的

“父亲，我像是这样操你，舒服吗？”尼禄掐了下维吉尔的臀部，他一直盯着肉浪拍打在跨上泛起了暧昧潮红，无论是维吉尔体内的炙热紧致还是那渗着情欲红潮的身躯，都像是一双无行的手大胆的揉捏着尼禄的心，羽毛般轻柔的摩擦带来阵阵后起的酥麻。

维吉尔的怀里抓着一个可怜兮兮的枕头，这是他被情欲浪潮吞没之下唯一的精神支柱，发烫面部下的棉花已经被唾液浸湿，饱满得泛起冰冷的触感；在尼禄操的太猛的时候，维吉尔压根没有办法狠狠地咬住枕头，将呻吟揉碎在松软的棉花当中。

现在他也没有办法去完整的回答儿子的发问，所有想好的合适答案在出口前都会被顶的混乱，只剩下最为原始的单一音节；被尼禄抬高的一条腿随着粗大的刺入而没有规律的颤抖着，他完全控制不住体内肌肉的收缩，如同一名贪婪的婊子般咬紧尼禄的硬起。

谁都不会想到前几分钟前，这名男子还一脸严肃的坐在餐桌旁边阅读着一本厚重的诗集，也没有人能把他跟手持阎魔切出多个空间维度的冷漠相匹配在一起，褪去繁琐贴身的衣物，貌似是将维吉尔对外虚假的外壳一片一片剥落一般。

较长的枕头尾端摩擦着维吉尔的硬起，柔软的触感带来的摩擦是疼痛却又夹杂着细微的快感，维吉尔的腰在名为快感的电流快速蹿过的刹那，会下意识的挺起细瘦的腰，就像是一只在春天里被温暖气息迷住了头脑的猫咪一般。

假若父亲真的有一双毛绒的猫耳朵，现在应该会比其嘴巴更加实诚的耷拉着飞机耳；尼禄握住年长者的腰再一次完整的抽出，搅动带出一些乳白色的黏液糊弄在两人的结合处，紧接着在操开男子紧致的肉壁，他最开始还害怕会弄疼维吉尔，后面发现所有一切担忧不过是徒劳无用的。

因为维吉尔喜欢疼痛。

他们都喜欢疼痛。

维吉尔的盆骨并不大，甚至可以说是不利于生产的类型，尼禄只要稍微用点力就能很好的固定住维吉尔；精瘦的腰肢，顺着修长笔直的腿一路向下，维吉尔整一个人塑造出类似于成熟女子的纤长韵味。

尼禄在这个升腾着欲望热感的空间里，不合时宜想起来他父亲举着阎魔下蹲做出进攻姿势的模样——维吉尔的下盘很稳，那双漂亮的腿弯曲成一个优美的幅度，以至于他残酷的攻击都有一种美学的淡雅。

当时尼禄突然就那么觉得维吉尔应该骑在他的身上，他倒是想看看这般情况下维吉尔是否还能保持往日那般骄傲与不屑，这名经历过许多风霜的男子是否在情欲的进攻面前也是如此的不堪一击。

这是不对的想法，哪有儿子每天想着怎么上自己的父亲。

即便知道维吉尔是他的亲生父亲，貌似也没有打散过鲁莽孩童的淫邪幻想，维吉尔后面跟着但丁一起，住进了后者的事务所里。最开始近距离接触一个几乎可以说是从天而降的父亲的尼禄仍旧有点紧张，他有的时候在维吉尔突然靠近会下意识的僵硬住身体，但是却又在转身刹那，尼禄发现这紧张貌似变了点味道。

不是最初带有敬畏的那种紧张，更像是欲尝禁果的紧张。

现在维吉尔的所有已经足够回答尼禄之前的疑惑，怪不得尼禄曾经听过有些恶魔带有下流的语调评论维吉尔，尼禄明白这所有都是维吉尔理应得到的“夸赞”，一旦品尝过维吉尔的生物，都会流连于他。

尼禄想要去询问父亲，他当年如此疯狂着迷于追寻所谓的力量，是否是为了摆脱这种下贱的局面，紧接着再浴火重生？

他可没有这个胆量，若是维吉尔想要杀了他，也不是不可能的事情。

要记得，自己的机械手的缘由都是从何而来。

尼禄的手从维吉尔的背部处到尾椎处，顺着脊椎一路桃花点水似的用指尖描绘着曼妙曲线，他着迷的盯着这块肌肉，这里是维吉尔尾巴的存在地。

他想要去亲吻，用舌头舔弄维吉尔外体的敏感点，维吉尔的尾巴特别的性感，尼禄是这么感觉得。他甚至还想要去询问这名强大的魔人是否在欲望高涨的无人夜晚，偷偷的用那条灵活且美丽的尾巴进行自渎。

盯着年长者肌肉线条的游走，叛逆期貌似从尼禄身上离开的太晚了，在之前的提问之下并没有得到父亲的明确回答，宛若被侧面否认自身能力的年轻男子不满的再一次欺身，他俯身掐紧维吉尔乱动的腰肢将阴茎往体内的更深处探入，同时咬住维吉尔裸露在外的，红的貌似能滴血的耳根，含糊且幼稚的再一次发问，“维吉尔，父亲，我这样操你，你感到舒服吗？”

“臭小鬼。”维吉尔喘息着说道，他往旁边摆过脑袋，短暂的躲过尼禄呼出的酥麻热气，完美的错过了尼禄低垂下眼睑的类似于受伤的小表情。

背部突然传来一阵刺痛，维吉尔轻微的咳嗽起来——他被唾液给呛住了，性爱中夹杂着疼痛对于维吉尔而言已经是家常便饭，假若没有流血，他甚至觉得这是不真实的幻想存在。

尼禄用牙齿咬破了维吉尔的血肉之躯，在右肩上留下一个狰狞的血印，用舌头卷着外翻细嫩软肉的同时，吮吸掉皮层破损流出的腥甜血液，将其卷食下肚，一手摁压住维吉尔的后脑勺，单纯的不想要听到父亲的某些不必要的教训，使得维吉尔只剩下闷在枕头里发出细微喘息的份。

尼禄就像是一只饿坏了的小狗，在维吉尔背部那带有明显标志性伤口即将愈合的时候，他会再一次带有恶意的用牙齿附上新的一层伤口，饱满的唇舌上沾上了属于维吉尔的鲜血，眯着眼睛盯着新撕扯开的伤口再一次流出滚烫的新血。

貌似维吉尔自我修复的身躯是这名恶劣孩童的玩具一般。

维吉尔掐住怀里的枕头，这种疼痛对于他而言不过是小儿科的存在，阎魔就在不远处停着，只要他加紧注意力的集中，甩开身上那只会啃咬着伤口的小狗不过是一件轻而易举的事情；不过维吉尔并不想把这里搞得一团糟，在扭头想要训斥尼禄的刹那，撞见了奶狗那一双盯着他的伤口，闪着好奇星光的瞳眸。

久违母性的涌起让维吉尔又再一次踌躇在原地，失去了又一个良机。

他总是在不应该心软的地方复杂的心软，这也许是他当时选择分离人性的原因之一。

“可能这样说，你压根没法很好的回答我，嘶，你咬的真紧。”尼禄将一直半趴着的维吉尔给翻转了过来，后者的腿也莫名熟练的圈上了尼禄的腰，脚背磨蹭着男孩的腰肢做着无声的暧昧催促，维吉尔此刻因头发的散乱，让他看起来年轻不少。

维吉尔怀里的枕头也被尼禄一手抽掉，甩到维吉尔伸手碰不到的地方，赤裸的展露出年长者饱满的胸部，感受到尼禄那笔直而又下流的打量眼神，维吉尔只能半撑起身子盯着瞪着眼睛盯着面前的儿子。

“父亲，如果我和但丁相比的话，谁会让你觉得更舒服一点？”貌似是想要证明实力，尼禄一个深入试探到维吉尔子宫口外端，细嫩的软肉在一刹那全部热情的引导着男孩的入内，维吉尔体内流出的一股暖流顺着肉臂紧紧地包裹着尼禄的柱身，年轻男孩喉咙深处再一次滚出一声呻吟，他差点就轻易的射在了维吉尔的体内。

维吉尔完全没有预料到尼禄会在这场悖论的性爱上提到另外一个颇为禁忌的名字，他双手发软，再一次倒在松软的床上，同时发出一声如同猫咪讨好的哽咽——但丁，维吉尔的弟弟——也是维吉尔在肉体联络上羁绊最为深刻的一名男子。

年长者眯开一边的眼睛，透着朦胧的水光想要去捕捉此刻尼禄的表情，看看这个青年在说这句话的时候到底在想些什么，他甚至不知道尼禄到底是从哪里知道他和但丁有过这般荒唐的事情。

“我看到了，维吉尔，所有事情都太过于明显了，我又不是蠢蛋。”尼禄嘟了嘟嘴，他的声音听起来有点闷闷的，貌似不满父亲太过于小瞧他一般，将所有内心的愤懑宣泄在维吉尔的身上，维吉尔的呼吸就像是被掐住了一般，发出了好几声中间没了调子的尖叫呻吟。

尼禄当然知道但丁与维吉尔的关系肯定不仅仅局限于兄弟之间，开什么玩笑。前段时间在但丁的事务所里，他曾在阴影里撞见过兄弟两人的激烈打斗，最后却变成了缠绵而又情长的做爱。血气方刚的男孩惊讶于维吉尔的柔软与骨子里的妩媚，他披着但丁的外套懒懒的靠在但丁赤裸的胸膛前，没有半分嫌恶与不适。

驯服一匹高傲的马匹是所有骑手都想要做的事情，身为斯巴达一员的尼禄也不例外。

他想要让维吉尔在他的面前展露出另外隐藏在背面的柔情与脆弱，尼禄一直不知道他有点恋母的情怀，从小缺乏关爱的尼禄甚至嫉妒但丁，他嫉妒这名男子可以得到来自于维吉尔刻意隐藏起来的关心照料，他嫉妒这名男子夺走了原本维吉尔应该给他的爱意。

“我还知道我不应该叫你父亲，维吉尔。”维吉尔的身体在这句话钻入耳朵的刹那不受控制的跳了下，纸永远是包不住火的，他应该早就猜到会有这么一天。

年长者伸出手盖住了眼睛，尝试着在不可能的情况下逃避这幅被揭开的真相，他身体内紧紧地绞住尼禄的阴茎，却没有任何逃脱的痕迹；望着维吉尔不配合的模样，尼禄再一次瘪了瘪嘴，他不厌其烦的再次伸出手再一次将维吉尔的手挪开，却发现此刻维吉尔也不愿意轻易屈服，父子两人倔强的跟其玩起了力量拼搏的游戏。

兵不厌诈，尼禄在情事上的主导地位让他很快的将维吉尔屈服，他只要再一次蹭过维吉尔体内的敏感点，就能在其一时失神的刹那强硬的压住维吉尔的手。

居高临下盯着维吉尔夹着眼泪的瞳眸，还有紧皱的眉头，尼禄知道要维吉尔去承认过去的黑暗仍旧是一件困难的事情。最后还是选择低下头去轻柔的吻掉维吉尔眼里藏着的泪珠，在他吻上的刹那，有更多的从眼角处流落。

他不知道为什么维吉尔突然就哭了，心思单纯的尼禄只是下意识的想要去安慰自己的父亲，却没有想到无意间深深地触碰到维吉尔内心深处的柔软处。

每一个存在都是需要被爱，即便是维吉尔，也是如此。

尼禄内心产生了一种姗姗来迟的愧疚，细密的亲吻附着在维吉尔的面部上，吻过他的眼睛，鼻梁，发红的鼻尖，就像是不知道满足的犬类用牙齿摩挲着维吉尔的下巴，在他放松的进出之间，维吉尔也沉浸在柔情当中，他闷着鼻子发出几声哼哼。

一路在维吉尔白皙的皮肤上留下属于自己的印记——尼禄突然又矛盾的讨厌起维吉尔身上的自动修复，他心想这些吻痕最好是几天都难以消失，最好是等到下一次但丁扯开维吉尔严谨衣物的刹那还能看到。

维吉尔什么都没有说，尼禄并不知道他父亲那双冷色的瞳眸下涌动着什么难以猜透的情愫暗流。但是尼禄知道，维吉尔突然主动的抬起臀部与尼禄更加紧密的贴在一起，引导着男孩更好而不是鲁莽的闯入更为敏感的销魂地，要知道先前维吉尔总是处于被动的一方。

貌似处在高位的人总是喜欢别人来奉承，而不是自我踊跃的去乞求。

那里才是最好的地方——维吉尔想要凑到尼禄的耳边徐缓的说出这句话语，他不知道尼禄是否品尝过魔人子宫的美妙，饿坏了的小狗没有辜负父亲的引导，在挺入的同时一口咬上了维吉尔的殷红挺立，维吉尔没有想到会有这么一出，他扬起脑袋的牵动出洁白脖颈的优美线条。

这名从小就被维吉尔抛弃的男孩，貌似在此刻要强制性的要求维吉尔弥补过往缺乏的母性关爱。

他紧紧地搂住维吉尔，霸道地不允许父亲在其下身不断挺入的时候到处乱动，模拟着婴儿一般埋在维吉尔的胸前，啃咬着维吉尔的胸部；天性颇为淫荡的母亲在尼禄吻上乳尖的一瞬间，拱起腰肢将松软的胸部往儿子的嘴里送去。

尼禄用灵活滑腻的舌头玩弄着那颗柔软却又矛盾发硬的乳头，时不时用舌尖划过小口，在吮吸的同时还发出暧昧的咕叽水声，貌似他真的从中吃到了维吉尔的母乳一般。

饥饿感让尼禄不舍得离开维吉尔的胸部，他趴在维吉尔的胸膛上，隔着血肉能清晰的听到年长者有力的心跳声，这让他莫名的安心。才刚入世没多久的男子只是单纯的想要让这种美好的温情永恒，他一边操干着维吉尔一边默默地想到。

房间里混杂着维吉尔压抑的喘息与甜腻的呻吟，还有身后黏腻粘合处的抽插水声形成了爱神所喜悦的乐章。有好几次尼禄的口舌在离开一边的胸部的刹那，刻意发出颇为清脆的啵的一声——他知道维吉尔的耳根会因此变得更加深红；紧接着带有某种满意的神情盯着维吉尔沾上黏腻的唾液的胸部，闪烁着诱人的水光，同时逐渐印出更为深层的樱色粉红。

“我以前也是这样喝奶的吗，妈咪，我想问你为什么当时不带着我离开呢？”尼禄含住另外一边闷闷的问道，说话的时候声音传递到敏感的肉块，阵阵酥麻从胸部传递到维吉尔牙根后槽处。

从父亲到妈咪的昵称变化就像是最后一根压死骆驼的稻草，维吉尔原本以为他不可能再见到尼禄，所有昔日堵住的愧疚洪流在这瞬间吞噬了这名内心脆弱的年长者，当时知道这个事实的年长者真的不愿意去相信这就是当时被丢弃的亲生孩子。

“你都去了哪里，经历了什么，妈咪？到底是为了什么你会如此的狠心，是力量吗？”男孩继续问道，顽劣的天性让尼禄故意用委屈的如同孩子一般的天真声线问道，但是他却没有停下身下开拓维吉尔身体的举动，他现在已经完全卡在男子的子宫口里。

他想要射在维吉尔的体内，尼禄也说不清楚为什么，也许是往年过度缺乏关爱的孩童在这个时候只想要那失而复得的母亲永远绑在身边，只属于他一个人。尼禄并不想跟别人再一次分享维吉尔了，尤其是此刻满面绯红，被快感吞没到无意识的发出夹着浓厚哭腔的放浪模样。

维吉尔强忍着再一次新涌上来的眼泪，他早就猜到尼禄想要做什么，没有人会无聊的跑到子宫口去。但是却又没有做出进一步的实际性反抗，甚至没有用言语呵斥制止住尼禄想要内射他的举止，即便他知道这样做，有极大可能他会怀上属于尼禄的孩子。

就像是当年他和但丁做过的荒谬事一样，居然形成了一个恶性的循环再一次惩罚他。

这是一种变相的补偿吗？

维吉尔不知道，不久前人性的回归使他更加分判不出什么该做，什么不该做，情感的确是一个复杂的东西。

也许这就是对过往裂缝的补偿，维吉尔感觉到烦躁，他一手往后揪住头发，刺痛感盖过刻意追寻借口带来的头疼，他不想去理会了。

他还记得当时带着刚出生没多久的尼禄四处闯荡的狼狈模样，即便已经成为了过去，可这些却一直是男人夜晚休息时的梦魇存在，貌似还记得子宫被撕扯开的疼痛，独自一人的无助，想要去求救但是自尊驱使的互相折磨，所有的一切都将要四分五裂。

分娩足够消耗年轻的维吉尔大量体力，贫瘠的胸部挤不出过多的乳汁喂饱这名贪婪的小嘴，即便没有长牙的柔软牙龈依旧吮吸的维吉尔发疼，他似乎还记得小嘴因为饥饿附上发疼胸部的那份疼痛；尼禄的哭闹让这名单独经历生育的男子感到烦躁与无助，盯着那张天真的圆润小脸，挣扎许久维吉尔还是放弃杀死孩子的欲望、

维吉尔最后一人落荒而逃。

“我感觉到好饿，妈咪，你根本就没法喂饱我。”尼禄松开了维吉尔的乳头，粘稠的丝液粘稠在舌尖与深红的乳尖上，他耷拉下的眉毛显得委屈极了，“这里根本没有乳汁，妈咪，你以前是否也是这样？”他的声音听起来真的像是一名被抢去了心爱玩具的小孩子，维吉尔想要说些什么，可是流出嘴边的却是带着哭腔的暧昧呻吟，羞耻感再一次瞬间笼罩在这名年长者身心上下。

他的阴茎一直夹在尼禄与自己的腹部之间，肉体最为单纯的摩擦带来的快感少而至少，但是却没有一丝能逃离过维吉尔过分敏感的感触，充血发硬的阴茎就像是胸前被过分撩拨的乳头一般疼痛难耐，在尼禄生涩的抓上柱身的刹那维吉尔体内再一次不受控制的抽搐着，前后夹击的快感似乎要将他整个人从体内摧毁。

对于尼禄的每一次发言，维吉尔都没有说出任何多余的话语，他只是默默地承担着大男孩发泄在他身上的痛楚，想要尝试着伸出手去弥补破碎的伤口，尼禄并不需要他到底经历了什么，没有人有必要去知道所有发生在维吉尔身上的事情。

他理所当然受到那般东西的折磨。

尼禄的吻技就像是他的做爱技巧一般糟糕，维吉尔闷闷的想到，在男孩的亲吻之下——他到宁愿说这个是无技巧的舌头运动，维吉尔感觉到久违的有点缺氧；尼禄亲吻着维吉尔就像是一只多日未见主人的衷心狗一般热情却又潮湿。

最后受不了的维吉尔一手掐住尼禄有些肉呼呼的脸蛋，稍微在一瞬间中止了这个如同热恋情侣的初吻般存在的缠绵。

尼禄做爱方式跟但丁完全不一样，这一点维吉尔还是可以很清楚的告诉尼禄，但是至于是谁把他操的比较爽——尼禄再一次磨蹭过子宫口，维吉尔下意识的揪住了男孩柔软的头发——他还真的说不清楚到底是谁占上风；不过在某种程度上，年轻人可能会在劲度和体力上要好一点。

尼禄做爱技巧同样很差，在很多时候属于是青年特有的横冲直撞，就像是他暴躁的战斗风格一般，有好几次他甚至还弄疼了维吉尔，只是后者不想要说出来而已；不过正是这种不找方向的操干让这名年长者品尝到了某种久违的情动。

跟但丁做爱，已经了解并且清楚维吉尔所有敏感点的男子总是完全的压制，是性爱博弈场上绝对的主导；但是跟尼禄做爱并不是这样，维吉尔还可以引导青年，在某些时刻他会转身变成主导者，这种对情欲掌握感的确太过于美妙。

更何况，现在俯趴在他身上不断操干着维吉尔的人是他的儿子，这种禁忌而又悖论的关系让两人的性爱沾上了另外一种背德带来的快感。

“但是我知道要怎么才可以有乳汁喂饱我，妈咪，你应该是知道怀孕能分泌出乳汁的。”被操的有些晕乎的年长者只能慵懒的憋出一声来作为回答，很明显的是他并没有估摸尼禄这句话背后的指向；此刻维吉尔的眼角处蓝色的鳞片已经微微显露，这所有都侧写出男子在欲望中的逐渐彻底迷失，再这么折腾下去似乎真的很有可能会在尼禄的面前放出那条尾巴。

尼禄把维吉尔这句哼哼声当做了某种默认，他到后来也没想明白为什么面对着维吉尔会有如此强大的子嗣请求，貌似但丁也没有想明白，他们可能只是想要用某种方式确保挚爱之人不会突然的消失吧。

就像是得到了奖励的小狗的尼禄，冲上前啃咬上维吉尔上下滚动的喉结，满意的感受到吃痛的维吉尔的双腿夹紧了腰肢，得到了满足的男孩舔着新的伤口流淌下的血珠；从维吉尔这个角度，尼禄的眼睛就像是微风吹拂过的湖面泛起一片粼粼的涟漪般，尼禄并不清楚他这种带有乞求的可怜眼神正中维吉尔的下怀。

这是维吉尔最不会拒绝的神情，并没有之一。

“给我生一个妹妹吧，维吉尔。”

 

END


End file.
